Jarlos Drabbles
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: A collection of Jarlos drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**1. "****Ready**** for ****a ****Work ****Out****?"**

"Alright, Carlos," James flashed his award winning smile toward his friend. "Ready for a work out?"

Carlos paused, his heart pounding with excitement at the thought of watching James do what he does best in the gym. Watching his muscles ripple and flex, and his veins protrude through his sweat glistened skin as he lifted the dumbbells. Listening to him, groan and grunt at the effort of exerting such energy, and making sounds so similar to that of another activity that required a lot of energy.

"Carlos!"

"Huh?" The tan boy blinked as he was brought back out of his thoughts.

"I said, are you ready for a work out?"

"Oh, yeah…let's go." Carlos grinned.

Carlos licked his lips and swallowed hard as he watched James do yet another rep. His hands barely held the weight for his mind was focused on other things. With an intense, concentrated look in his eyes, abs tensing, allowing the small droplets of sweat to run down the grooves that outlined his six pack, James managed to lift the barbell above his head and rest it into the holding place above the bench.

"Fuck," James panted, sitting up slowly and toweling off. Carlos' breath hitched at the gruff and unintentionally sexy way the word came out. "Your turn." James grinned, lifting himself on his feet and gesturing for Carlos to take his place on the bench.

The short man nodded stiffly, doing as expected. When he laid back he was met with the sight of James staring down at him, brunet bangs still matted with sweat and sticking to his forehead. His chest was rising and falling quickly, still out of breath from the previous work out. The Latino couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful sight. "You ready?" James inquired with a small smirk.

Carlos' eyes widened. "…Shit."

Without thinking, Carlos reached up, gripping the taller man's bicep and pulling him down into a forceful kiss. The kiss was slightly awkward seeing as James was upside down, but it didn't fail to send sparks up the Latino's spine.

"Fucking finally," James mumbled against his lips, quickly moving around the bench to get a better angle. "I didn't know how many reps I'd have t do before you finally snapped." The brunet chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

Carlos grunted, not caring to respond, only focusing on the soft feel of the muscular boy's lips and the dampness of his hair as he tangled his fingers through it.

**2. "****Come ****to ****New ****York ****with ****me****!"**

"Come to New York with me!" Carlos grinned excitedly at the tall brunet seated beside him.

James turned to his boyfriend with a surprised, confused brow quirked. "What?" The question came out so suddenly, James didn't really know what his short partner meant.

"Come with me to New York." Carlos repeated, the grin never leaving his face.

The brunet now knew exactly what he meant. His mouth gaped open and shut repeatedly trying to find words. "I…wow, um…" He sputtered, rendered practically speechless by the request.

"I mean, you always said you wanted to live there again anyway. You have family there, I'm sure you can find a job there, and this way we don't have to leave each other." Carlos gripped his boyfriend's hand desperately. "I don't wanna lose you, James."

James' eyes softened at the slightly frightened tone in his lover's voice. He never liked hearing Carlos sound so scared. It made his heart ache and his stomach twist until the shorter man was happy again. When he began dating his band mate, even before, he made it his job to make sure Carlos never had to fear anything, especially of losing him.

The thought was absurd, to ridiculous to even dwell on.

"Carlos," James sat up and looked at his boyfriend seriously. "You never have to be afraid of losing me. I love you. I always will. There's no one else I'd rather be with." He lifted the tan hand, placing a tender kiss to the skin.

Carlos grinned at the action. "So…is that a yes…?" He couldn't hide the hope in his voice as he asked this.

James smirked, pulling Carlos close to him, brushing their lips together. "That's a definitely."

**3. ****Take**** A ****Bow**

The crowds cheers grew louder as the final song came to an end. They each exchanged high fives and fist bumps, congratulating each other on another great show. Carlos looked to the brunet beside him, who was grinning at the crowd of fans cheering for them.

His cheeks were tinted red, his face glistening with sweat, and looking possibly more pumped since the show began. The Latino couldn't help but give into his urges, reach over and swatting the tall man playfully. James turned towards the shorter, grin getting impossibly wider as he swatted him in return.

Carlos giggled, moving to grab his boyfriend's hand, giving it a light squeeze. He still couldn't believe that the simplest touch could send such a shock through his system. But he guessed that's just how it felt to have finally found your soul mate. One glance at the affectionate smile James had aimed toward him, let Carlos know that the brunet felt the same.

Carlos finally broke his stare from the hazel eyes he had fallen in love with when he felt some grab his other hand. He looked to his right, seeing Kendall and Logan, hands also clasped together, the blond's hand taking hold of his own. He gave his hipster band mate a questioning look, Kendall throwing a stern one in return, eye darting to the crowd and back.

The short man's eyes widened, realizing that they were still in front of a very large crowd of teenagers. Carlos slowly turned back to Kendall, mouthing a sorry. Kendall ignored the apology, mouthing 'bow' to both culprits before turning back to the crowd with a large smile. The couple followed his example, bowing to the crowd in sync with the other two band members.

"You two have _got _to be more careful." Logan continued to the lecture on the bus, Kendall in the background nodding in agreement.

The two men seated on the couch rolled their eyes at the long speech they had heard so many times before. Obviously they wouldn't have to hear it so much if there weren't so many incidents in which they did come off as a little more than friendly. But no one seemed to understand that half the time they didn't even realize they were doing it, and all the other times...

James threw an arm around Carlos' shoulder. He glanced at him, making an exaggerated sleepy expression to show how bored he was with this. Carlos snickered, trying not to draw attention to them as Kendall took over the scolding. He smiled softly, leaning closer into James' body, James delivering a tender kiss to his lover's temple.

Well, sometimes, they just couldn't help themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Jarlos :')<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**4. ****Kissing ****Apples**

"It's simple." James held up an apple. "Just take it and…" The brunet delivered an expert kiss to the fruit. "Your turn."

"But apples don't have lips…"

"Just…" James tried to hide frustration. "do what I did." James watched Carlos study the fruit, bringing his lips to it. His eyes widened at the loud crunch that followed. "Carlos!"

"What?" The Latino replied innocently, with a mouth full of apple.

"You weren't supposed to bite it!"

"But it doesn't have lips!" Carlos whined again.

James' impatience showed "So you think you'd do better if you had lips to kiss?" He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes!"

Carlos' eyes widened, not expecting James to lean forward and kiss him square on the mouth. He sat frozen, not sure what to do. "Kiss me, Carlos."

Hesitantly, Carlos began moving his lips along with James'. The brunet was using his own lips to guide. Soon Carlos was kissing him back with more confidence. James was surprised when Carlos actually started taking more control over the kiss, actually trying to push his tongue past his lips.

James jumped back in surprise. Not that Carlos was taking it that far, but that he was willing to let him go that far. "Was it bad?" Carlos asked dejectedly.

"N-no…" James blushed as he admitted it. "It was good…really good."

Carlos' eyes brightened. "Really?"

James nodded with a smile. "But uh…" James scratched the back of his neck, another blush appearing on his cheeks. "More practice wouldn't hurt."

Carlos nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah, I'll go get some apples!" The Latino bounced excitedly running from the room. James blinked watching him go.

**5. ****No ****Title ****Would ****Do ****It ****Justice**

Carlos stared fondly at the tall brunet that had just rolled out of bed. His hair was askew, sticking in random places and he hadn't done his morning routine.

To James Diamond he looked awful. He almost didn't want to look in the mirror in the morning. Not that he was ugly. He was never ugly. Just not as pretty.

James let out a long yawn, possibly making his face face look even less pretty. He didn't know and he didn't care to. But Carlos continued to grin. "Hey James." The tall boy looked to his lover, raising his brow in acknowledgement. Carlos giggled. "I think I wanna marry you."

**6. ****She****'****s ****No ****You**

"Carlos!" James ran after the helmet wearing boy who only sped up his pace. He wove his way through the crowd of dancing teens trying to catch the speedy boy, his natural energy giving him an unfair advantage at running. It didn't help that the only thing illuminating the gym was a cliche disco ball that hung from the ceiling.

"Carlos, wait!" The pretty boy quickened his pace to the best of his ability while wearing his formal attire. He cursed the person who didn't design a tuxedo to be easier to do such fast paced activities in. He finally caught up to Carlos at the gymnasium exit, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Carlos, just listen to me." James panted.

"I don't want to talk to you!" The Latino tugged his arm from the tall boy's grasp, moving to leave again.

James' heart broke and his chest tightened with guilt at the miserable tone of the short boy's voice. He couldn't see his face from Carlos deliberately hiding it from him, but he was pretty sure the tan boy was crying.

And that made him feel even worse.

The brunet grabbed Carlos' arm once again to keep him from leaving. "Please, Carlos, just let me explain." He begged desperately.

Carlos crossed his arms, turning to face the taller boy. His eyes were downcast, avoiding the frenzied hazel eyes. "Fine." He sniffled.

"_She_kissed _me_!"

Carlos scoffed, rolling his eyes at the statement.

"I'm serious, Carlos. I don't like her like that. She likes me, but I promise you I don't feel the same way." He cautiously reached forward to lift the short boy's gaze. He stared into the deep brown eyes with all the love he held in his heart. "She may be pretty, but she could be a model for all I care. She'll never be you._You__'__re_the only one I'll ever want."

Carlos' eyes were brimmed with tears. From happiness or sorrow, James couldn't tell. But when a large smile spread across the bubbly face, and Carlos pulled him in for one of the biggest, sweetest, and just outright…Carlos-like kisses he had ever received.

**7. ****Fluffy ****Icing**

James sighed dully. No one was around to hear him because he was alone in the apartment. Katie and Mrs. Knight were doing their girl outing thing, Kendall and Logan ran off to rekindle their friendship, and Carlos…

He actually had no idea where his boyfriend was.

That would explain the longing for companionship he felt.

The tall boy closed his eyes as he sank deeper into the couch cushions and further into boredom as he realized this. Right about now, he and Carlos would be cuddled up on the couch together, not concerned about what was on the TV or anything else going on around them. They would just enjoy each others company.

And maybe share a cupcake.

Yeah. That sounded perfect to James.

Suddenly he felt the couch dip from added weight, and a warm body curling into him. He opened his eyes to see Carlos removing his helmet from his head before snuggling closer to him. The Latino looked up with affectionate brown eyes and a warm smile. "Hey, I thought you were napping." He said.

"Nah, just bored." The pretty boy wrapped his arms tightly around the short boy's body, nuzzling the short raven locks, and inhaling the scent of his lover's shampoo. "I missed you." He mumbled, placing a kiss to his boyfriend's head.

"I was only gone for a few minutes." Carlos laughed. James couldn't bring himself to care. He was just happy to have the tan boy back in his arms. "Ooh, a brought you something." Carlos then pulled a cupcake from practically nowhere. James' face broke out into a smile. "It even has the fluffy icing that you like."

James took the pastry from his boyfriend, splitting it in half to share. "You're so perfect, cupcake."

Carlos paused, brows furrowing. "Are you talking to me or are you addressing the literal cupcake?" He looked up curiously at the brunet.

The tall boy chuckled. "Both." He leaned down to kiss away the smudge of frosting on his lover's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**8. ****I ****Can ****Hear ****The ****Bells**

"Is he okay?" Logan whispered to Kendall as they watched their short friend stare at the TV in an almost dream-like state with a small but blissful smile on his face.

"I don't know." Kendall whispered back. "He's been like that all day."

Carlos inhaled deeply, letting out a content sigh.

"Do you think he's sick?" Kendall questioned with a raised brow.

Logan reached forward, feeling the Latino's forehead. Carlos didn't even blink. "He does feel a little warm." The pale boy finally decided.

"Carlos," Kendall spoke in a slightly louder tone to capture his friend's attention. Carlos' head lolled in his direction, goofy smile still in place. "Are you sick buddy?" He asked as if speaking with a three year old.

"Shh," The tan boy grinned. "Do you hear that?" He looked to the two confused boys.

"Hear what?" The blond questioned.

"The bells." Carlos giggled, going back to look at the TV.

Kendall and Logan shared a look before refocusing their attention on Carlos. "Carlos," Logan spoke softly. "Did you run into a wall without your helmet?"

Carlos snorted at the question.

Logan and Kendall's brow furrowed at the response. "Okay, Carlos, do you know how old you are?" The future doctor began the standard procedure for dealing with a concussion.

Before the Latino could answer the question, the apartment door swung open and James waltzed in. "Hey, guys." He greeted.

"James!" Carlos' entire face brightened exponentially as he jumped off the couch and ran into James' arms.

The tall boy chuckled, adjusting the small boy in his arms. "Hey, Carlitos." He grinned, kissing his boyfriend hello.

"I guess that explains the bells." Kendall laughed, once the shock wore off. Logan chuckled, nodding in agreement as he watched James carry Carlos off to their room.

**9. ****Morning ****Jog**

"Wakey, wakey…" James shook his boyfriend awake. Carlos groaned, pulling the covers over his head. "Carlos." The brunet chuckled when the short boy snuggled further into the blankets. "Come on. Let's go." The tall boy gripped the comforter tightly and yanked it from the bed, leaving his boyfriend uncovered and lightly shivering.

"James!" Carlos whined, trying to seek more warmth from his own body.

"Carlos!" James mocked with an amused smile.

"What time is it?" The shot boys squinted at the digital clock.

"Six." Carlos groaned louder. "Come on, you promised you'd go jogging with me today."

"That doesn't sound like something I'd say." Carlos responded groggily.

The brunet smirked, looking through the short boy's thoroughly organized dresser drawers. "Well, you did. Last night. After the movie. Remember?"

The tan boy groaned again. "That's not fair. You seduced me!"

"Too bad." James threw some suitable workout clothes at his lazy raven haired lover. "Up."

"How did you even get in my house?" Carlos didn't even move. He in fact seemed to be falling asleep again.

"You should learn to hide your spare key better." James pulled the sleepy Latino into a sitting position. "If you get up now, when we get back I'll make you breakfast."

"Banana pancakes?" Carlos smirked up at his boyfriend.

"Whatever you want." James giggled, pressing a kiss to Carlos' lips. "But only if you get up first!" The brunet pulled away suddenly, running from the room.

"Okay, I'll get up!" Carlos sat stock still for a few seconds before he fell back onto the bed with a sigh. "After a few more hours of sleep."

**10. ****Bashert**

Carlos yawned as he entered his kitchen. There he spied his boyfriend busy in the kitchen, he assumed, making breakfast.

"You aren't making a mess are you?" The Latino raised a suspicious brow.

James looked up from what he was doing with an expression of pseudo hurt. "Is that seriously the first thing you want to say to me today?" He pouted.

Carlos chuckled at the the brunet, moving to join him in the kitchen. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around his tall lover's torso. "Good morning." He smiled.

"_Buenos__dias__mi__amor_." James smiled down at his boyfriend.

Carlos gave him an impressed smirk. "Oh,_muy__bien__…_my _bashert_." The tan boy leaned up to place a sweet kiss on James' lips.

James pulled back wearing a look of surprise. "Was that Yiddish?" He smiled a little.

A small pink tint appeared on the Latino's cheeks. "Yeah…I figured if you were learning Spanish for me, then I should learn a little something for you too."

A large grin broke out onto the pretty boy's face, hugging Carlos tighter. "You're my meant to be, too, Papi." He whispered, pecking his lover's temple.

**11. ****Taking ****Sides**

"You _never _take my side on things!" Kendall yelled at his boyfriend.

Logan rolled his eyes, becoming fed up with the argument. "You're exaggerating." He huffed. "The majority of the time I'm on your side; it's just that in this case I didn't agree with you."

"It was a song!"

"It was stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

Logan's jaw unhinged, as did the James and Carlos' who sat on the couch silently observing the argument unfold. "E-excuse me?" The genius squeaked.

Kendall's expression softened, realizing he had crossed a line. "Logie…" The pale boy didn't give him a chance to respond, standing from his spot at the table and stomping to his room. "Logie!" The blond followed quickly.

James and Carlos flinched when they heard a door slam and the faint sound of Kendall pleading for Logan to open the door.

"Wow." Carlos finally spoke, trying to break the tension that the other couple just left.

"I know." James chuckled, draping his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. "I can't believe they started arguing over something as stupid as which side they took."

"It doesn't matter who's side we were on; we still managed to write an amazing song." Carlos leaned into the pretty boy.

"Right?" James laughed, fist bumping with his boyfriend. "It's not like it matters that you took Kendall's side instead of mine."

Carlos' brow arched, sitting up to look down at the pretty boy. "Uh…what was that?"

"What?"

"Your _tone_." The tan boy chuckled to cover the twinge of annoyance he felt. "I mean, I'm not trying to start an argument, but it sounded like you were accusing me of _never _taking your side…again."

James laughed. "I'm sorry, if it sounded that way, Carlos." The pretty boy grinned with amusement as he turned on the TV.

Carlos pressed his lips into a line, glancing from his boyfriend to the TV and back. "Uh…James." He laughed again, trying to keep the situation light as he turned off the TV. "I'm still not trying to start a fight, and I'm not calling you a liar or anything, but it didn't seem like you…_meant _that."

"Of course I meant it, Carlos."

"Yeah, it just kind of sounded like you were humoring me." The Latino shrugged. "Because you know I don't always side with Kendall, right?"

"You kind of do, baby." James laughed again.

The short boy gaped at him. "I do not!" His voice became high pitched. "If anything, you never take _my _side."

"I'm always on your side."

"Nuh-uh," Carlos disagreed childishly. He opened his mouth to continue arguing his point, but James interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait." The brunet waved his hands in front of him. "Do you see what we're doing?"

Carlos paused, realization dawning on him just as it did for Kendall. "I'm sorry." The Latino's body relaxed.

James sighed. "Me too." He smiled as he pulled his boyfriend into an affectionate hug. Carlos snuggled deeper into the embrace. After a minute of silence the couple realized that the knocking and pleading from down the hall had been replaced by the almost inaudible sound of a mattress squeaking.

James laughed, feeling Carlos' body shake with laughter as well. "I guess Kendall and Logan made up too."

**12. "****I ****was ****in ****the ****neighborhood****."**

"Carlos?"

Said person looked up from the two boxes of frozen food in his hands at the sound of someone calling his name. He was surprised to see a tall man jogging towards him with a large smile. Upon further inspection he realized the person was none other than his former partner in cast mate—James.

That's when a matching grin spread across his face as well.

"James!" The Latino smiled brightly when the brunet reached him.

"Wow, it's you." James' breath was slightly labored from the short run, but his smile never faltered. "I haven't seen you since…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, since…" Carlos trailed off as well, neither wanting to bring up the incident of their break up. It was years ago, right after their final concert, and it didn't end as smoothly as the other had hoped. They hadn't spoken since.

Later James moved to New York, saying he missed being there. But Carlos couldn't help but feel that it was to put even more distance between them. "So, uh, how have you been?" Carlos changed the subject in an attempt to make the situation less uncomfortable.

James' face brightened all over again. Carlos had almost forgotten how beautiful he was.

Almost.

"I've been great. I got a reoccurring role in a sitcom. They're thinking of officially adding me to the cast once the next season starts."

"That's awesome, James." The tan boy would never admit that he already knew that from watching the show whenever he could and tracking blogs and message boards like a love sick fangirl.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh…I'm thinking of moving to New York." He blurted the first thing that didn't have to do with him spending hours on the computer stalking his friend's twitter.

James' eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

_But __it__'__s __not __to __stalk __you __or __anything__, __I __swear__!_, Carlos almost wanted to scream, but he figured that would be a weird things to just blurt out like that. "Yeah, my agent found a few openings on Broadway, and I thought I'd fly out there…see how it goes."

"That's cool." James was wearing an affectionate smile. "I know you've always wanted to do that." Carlos nodded, afraid to speak at this point. "Oh, man," The brunet caught glance of his watch and pulled a face that looked like a mix of annoyance and disappointment. "I have to go."

The short man could only nod again.

"But maybe, if you're ever in my town, we can hang out for a while…catch up a little more."

This got the grin back on the Latino's face. "I'd like that."

Carlos will never tell James that the chances of him passing through are slim when his plane would be landing at an airport twenty minutes from his hotel.

Or that as soon as he got off that plane he had a rental car waiting for him.

Or that he drove that rental car for three hours to James' home where the pretty boy opened the door wearing an excited smile. "Carlos!" The brunet looked so beautiful that Carlos almost cried.

"Hey, James. I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd drop by."

**13. ****Prince ****Charming**

Carlos always loved fairy tales.

From the moment his mom first cracked open the big leather bound book of fairy tales that currently resides under his bed, he was entranced with the stories of knights fighting dragons, magic spells, and the prince always winning the princess' heart at the end.

He knew from day one that he wanted his life to be like a fairy tale.

He wanted to battle the dragon, save the princess, and live happily ever after—after they kissed to break the spell, of course.

The thing is, it never seemed to work out for him.

In fifth grade he tired to protect a girl that was being harassed by some jerks who only probably had a crush on her and didn't know how to express that. Somehow the situation got turned around and the goons were shoving him against a locker, threatening to introduce him to his spleen.

Carlos didn't even know where his spleen was.

"Hey, let him go!" A familiar voice called. All heads turned to see James stomping over to the scene. Carlos' body fell to the floor when the tormentor let him go and went to confront the interfering brunet. Carlos doesn't remember much about that day other than James kicking major butt and being the scariest he had ever seen the brunet act.

And James taking him for ice cream afterward.

In ninth grade, Carlos spent a lot of time with a girl named Nicole that he really liked. But a giant football player, who happened to have a crush on the same girl, stuffed the short boy in a locker and threatened him to stay away from her.

The day after the threat was made, that same football player came to school with a black eye and a bandage on his nose.

Very confused, Carlos agreed to go get carndogs with James when he asked.

He couldn't help but notice that the pretty boy's hand was inexplicably injured.

It went on like that for almost his whole life. He sat in his bed thinking of what went wrong every time he tried to find his happily ever after. All he knew was that somehow he always managed to become the damsel in distress. It was a good thing James was always—

The Latino's eyes widened.

He sat up quickly, reaching for the fairy tale book under his bed and flipping through the dusty pages. In every story it was always the same.

Handsome.

Fights the dragon.

Rescues the princess.

All that was missing was the kiss and happily ever after.

"Hey, Carlos, have you seen my…"

"You're a prince!"

James trailed off when he entered the room he shared with Carlos. He shot the tan boy a confused look. "I'm a what?"

"A prince—Prince Charming." Carlos threw the book down as he stood. "The handsome prince always rescues the princess." James blushed at his friend calling him handsome. Of course he always called himself that, but to hear it from someone else was always flattering. "Carlos, what are talking abo—"

The words died on his lips when Carlos leaned forward, pressing their lips together. The short boy smiled into the kiss when he could practically see the fireworks behind his eyelids. "My prince." He mumbled against the pretty boy's lips.

"My princess." James mumbled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**14. ****Greased ****Lightening**

James and Carlos were curled up on the couch together watching a musical classic—Grease.

The pretty boy chuckled when Carlos couldn't resist doing wiggly dance movements in his seat during the Danny and Sandy's duet as they recounted their summer to their peers. He also couldn't help but notice the way Carlos' eyes remained glued to the flat screen as he watched John Travolta perform Greased Lightening in glorious HD.

"Babe," James chuckled, squeezing the short boy's shoulder to get his attention. Carlos hm'd in response but his eyes didn't leave the screen. "Do you have a crush on John Travolta?"

Carlos finally tore his eyes from the screen to glance at his boyfriend with a blush. "What? N-no, not exactly…" A blush appeared on his cheeks as he redirected his gaze to the TV. James quirked a curious brow, nudging his boyfriend. Carlos blushed further. "I might have a small crush on Danny Zuko." He mumbled.

James' brow raised higher with amusement. "So, you like Greasers, huh?" He teased.

"Shut up." Carlos hid his face in James' chest. James only chuckled allowing Carlos to go back to his movie in peace. After a few moments of silence, Carlos spoke up again. "You would good as a Greaser."

It was an off hand comment that any other boyfriend might have just brushed off as nothing, but James wasn't any other boyfriend.

He would go out of his way to please his man.

He was early to set—earlier than usual—the next day. With the help of a charming smile and just natural talent, he convinced the prop guys to give him the key to the prop and costume area.

Dressed in the stereotypical Greaser garb, James strolled out of his dressing room just as everyone else was arriving. He put a little more swagger in his step just to do the look justice. He played with the tooth pick between his teeth—a little substitute for a cigarette—receiving whoops from Tanya and Erin and playful wold whistles from his two other band/cast mates.

Though he appreciated the positive feedback, he was still on a mission to find Carlos. He finally found his boyfriend outside by the food cart, going over his script while he munched obliviously on an apple.

James smirked, ignoring how it was way to hot to wear a leather jacket, pressing through for his love. He ran a hand over his slicked hair, combat boots making loud crunching noises as he walked on a gravel. He finally reached the still unsuspecting Latino, leaning on the chair he occupied, smirk still in place. "Hey there, stud." He whispered in what Carlos called his 'bedroom voice'.

Carlos looked up and the wide-eyed, iris darkened, pupil dilated stare he received from the short boy made the brunet smirk wider with accomplishment.

And James could help but think the lecture he and Carlos received from the make-up department as they worked tirelessly to cover their necks was worth it.

**15. "****I****don****'****t ****think ****we****'****re ****getting ****out ****of ****bed ****today****."**

_BEEP __BEEP __BEEP __BEEP_

A pair of groans joined the relentless sound of the alarm clock going off at six in the morning.

"It's too early to work." Carlos grumbled from under the blankets.

"I know." James yawned, snuggling against the small body. "Turn off the alarm." He mumbled into the Latino's neck.

Carlos' hand snaked from under the comforter, feeling around the nightstand for the still beeping alarm. "Where is it?"

James lifted his head slightly, noticing the clock was gone but a red hue shone in the corner behind the side table. "I think we knocked it over last night." He chuckled, once again snuggling into his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah," Carlos laughed at the memory of the two of them stumbling into the room, blindly trying to make it to the bed and remove each others clothes as well.

The two continued to lay listening to the alarm continue to blare annoyingly.

"We're eventually gonna have to move." James spoke tiredly but only pulled Carlos' body closer to him own.

Carlos groaned. "Why? The bed is so soft." He snuggled deeper into the sheets and was actually starting to drift back off to sleep.

"We have to go to work. They're not gonna believe that we're both sick."

"They might." Carlos said tiredly and stubbornly.

They continued to lay there.

"That alarm is annoying." James laughed.

"Mmhm." The short boy agreed.

"One of us has to shut it off."

Carlos shifted so that the brunet was now free to move but he was still tangled in sheets.

James laughed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Carlos…"

"I'm not leaving this bed."

"Neither am I. Get your ass back over here." He yanked the tan boy back into his arms, Carlos letting out a small yelp in surprise.

_BEEP __BEEP __BEEP __BEEP_

James sighed. "We're never going to get back to sleep with the alarm still going."

"But I love this bed; it understands me."

James snorted. "They'll eventually call or come looking for us or something." He tried to reason with Carlos and himself. "The bed can't protect you forever."

"I'll move if you move."

"Okay—on three. One…two…three…"

"…"

"…"

"You didn't move." Carlos smirked against the taller's bare chest.

"You didn't either."

"I was waiting for you to move."

"I don't think we're getting out of bed today."

_BEEP __BEEP __BEEP __BEEP_

**16. "****It ****was ****supposed ****to ****be ****a ****surprise****…"**

"Hey, you stay right there." James pushed himself along with his chair from under the table, picking up the dirty dishes as he went and ignoring Carlos' protests. "I am pampering you tonight." He said firmly but affectionately.

Carlos sighed with defeat but smiled, knowing that James wouldn't change his mind on this. "Fine, but just remember to…"

"Rinse the dishes so the left over food won't attract bugs."

"And then…"

"Put them in a neat stack on the _left _side of the sink." James smirked down at his boyfriend.

Carlos' smiled grew, gazing adoringly at the brunet. "You're perfect." He whispered.

James pecked the short boy's lips. "I know." He said heading into the kitchen. After following the proper procedures until everything was "Carlos-approved", James reached into his pocket to observe the silver band with a single diamond perched on the top.

The brunet smiled to himself, taking a deep breath to calm his tense nerves. "This is it." He breathed.

"What's it?" Carlos appeared suddenly behind James, causing the tall man to jump and lose his grip on the ring.

James' eyes widened in horror when he heard a clank from the drain as the ring fell. "Uh…" He turned to Carlos, trying to look nonchalant. "This is it for the dishes." He rattled off the top of his head. "We should go watch a movie or something."_Maybe __I __could __distract __him __long __enough __to __get __the __ring __out __of __the __drain__. _

"Oh, sure." Carlos grinned. "I just wanted to check on you first."

"You don't have to do that. I already told you I could handle it."

"I know, I just want to see how perfect you really are." The Latino pushed past James and inspected the sink. Meanwhile James prayed that Carlos wouldn't spot the ring the was caught in the drain trap. "Everything looks great." He finally said. "It's almost like I did it myself."

"I learned from the best." The brunet chuckled, grabbing the short boy into his arms, once again trying to steer his lover away from the kitchen.

"You really are perfect."

"I know." James repeated.

"Oh, wait, let me just turn on the disposal." Carlos twisted from his boyfriend's grip and flipped on the garbage disposal.

James eyes widened at the repeated clanks that came from the drain. "That's weird." Carlos' brows furrowed at the noise, shutting off the disposal and looking down the drain. "It sounds like something's caught in the drain."

"Forget about it. I'll get it for you later." James tried to tug the boy away.

"No, no. It's looks like it's just caught in the drain trap. I can get it." The short boy reached into the drain and pulled the ring out with ease. James sighed when Carlos' eyes widened, jaw unhinged in shock. "James…" He trailed off, gaze darting from the ring to his boyfriend.

"It was supposed to be a surprise…" James laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"James…" Carlos wasn't sure if he could say much else as the brunet dropped to one knee.

"Carlos, we've been together for a long time and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you—if you'll let me." He took the tan boy's free hand in his. "Carlos Roberto Pena…will you marry me?"

The Latino's eyes were misty with tears as he nodded, not able to speak through the hard lump of emotion in his throat. James grinned, standing to his feet, and slipping the ring onto his boyfriend—fiance's—finger.

"I love you, James." Carlos finally choked out.

"I love you, too."


End file.
